Modern Assassin's Creed
by AltairEzioKenway
Summary: Hey, i wrote this story for an assignment, and i was wondering if i could get anyones feedback. im still working on the ending and any ideas are appreciated.


The Omega Conspiracy

As the guard unlocks the door, a loud click echoes through what sounds to be a very large room. Light penetrates my eyes as whatever was restricting my vision was taken away. A blurry haze begins to seep through the recesses of my mind, varnishing my frantic thoughts. Slowly, I start to make out the shape of an overhanging circle icon. "Omega Industries" I think to myself as a shiver of apprehension runs through my body. Omega Industries are never the ones to leave loose ends untied. As the blurriness fades, a young woman appears in my field of vision. She seems to be in her 20's with blonde hair in a ponytail, red lipstick and a nametag that reads 'Amanda'. "An assassin." She whispers, with a sliver of repulsion in her voice. She quickly turns around and two meaty hands pull me up and throw me into an elevator. As I pick myself up from the metal floor, I begin to hope that the other Assassins are safe and hidden amongst the multitude of innocent people, who are unaware of what Omega really is, as well as the Ring of Turin, the mind-controlling device that has been in the possession of the Assassins since pre-recorded history to sustain the idea of free will. However, Omega Industries was formed, solely as a rebellious act against the assassins, and they plan to gain order over the world by finding artifacts like the Ring of Turin. To the people, Omega Industries is a successful, multinational corporation involved in the production of revolutionary technology, but to us, they are our enemies.

The doors close and the elevator starts travelling to the top floor. I observe the city skyline through the glass of the elevator and begin to consider the consequences of jumping out. My brain is screaming at me, ordering me to break the glass and jump, but my body seems to be incapable of following the orders. The elevator begins to slow down – it's now or never. Before I could act, the elevator stops and its doors open. I exit the elevator, feeling foolish and weak for not jumping out. Or perhaps a part of me hoped I would be rescued by an assassin. Perhaps this machine would help me learn more secrets about the assassins. It doesn't matter now; Omega would soon gain an advantage over the Assassins, prolonging their fight against each other. My perplexed thoughts soon turn spiteful as I hear the voice of the head of Omega, Lucian Castle, approaching. "Xavier! How nice to see you!" He greets me in a mocking tone. I refuse to give him the satisfaction of getting a response out of me. He frowns and says, "Guards, remove this creature from my sight." Unable to control my anger, I growl and lunge forward at him, only to be stopped by two muscular guards. He laughs as I am taken into a room with a curved chair that has straps on its side, with wires leading up to three adjoined monitors. "The Helios." I whisper, gazing in awe at the new technology. Omega has been perfecting this machine for years now. It has been rumoured to render the user's genetic memories by allowing the user to relive their ancestor's life. Now Omega aims to find a device like the Ring of Turin to gain order over the world by unlocking the memories of an Assassin. And I am their key.

I lay down on the bed and the straps are fastened onto my wrists. Amanda walks into the room and presses a few buttons on the keyboard of the computer. The lights slowly dim as I slip into darkness. Shapes and bright lights in varied shades of blue illuminate the darkness. The name Shay Cormac appears as I am transported into what seems like Boston in the 18th century. Tall towers, chapels and street stalls surrounded me along with a mass of people. I look down at the dusty gravelled road and step forward. I observe my clothing, as it changes from a casual jacket and track pants into a flowing white and red coat with a hoodie over my head. A gentle breeze passes by as an eagle screeches overhead. These memories are filled with secrets that wouldn't have been uncovered if it wasn't for my capture. I lift my hands in front of my face. Two gauntlets on my wrists concealed ancient weapons used for assassinating. A blade extended from each of the gauntlets, which could be hidden and drawn from under the gauntlet with just a flick of the wrist. I look around and begin to scale a building using the window frames and holes in the wall to see where I am. Half of my conscious is confused to what's going on, and the other half is a master in its use. I reach the top of the building in a few seconds, and I see the landscape expand almost like the universe itself, with enormous hills, ancient buildings, soaring towers and long wide rivers, until it fills all I can see. Part of me wants to explore the memories of my ancestor, but the other part wants to escape this simulation. But who would save me? What would happen after that? Either way, it doesn't matter. Omega wouldn't let me go until they find what they're looking for. Whatever that is. And I can't let humanity fall into the hands of Lucian. I walk to the edge of the roof of the building and look below to see a large haystack. I extend my arms and dive into the haystack below, landing graciously and silently without any harm done - an iconic act originating from the first Assassins. An act I should have performed to escape the elevator.

Walking almost by default, I navigated the dusty streets of Boston. They were filled to the brim with men, women and children, all belonging to different parts of the social hierarchy. Horses neighed as they pulled old carriages that were occupied by rich couples. Suddenly, I hear a piercing scream behind me as a woman yells "Thief!" A man races by me, knocking me and other unsuspecting individuals down. Furious, I dust myself off and sprint after him. I round the corner but only to see no trace of the thief. I look up and see the thief leap over the gap between two buildings. I climb onto the building and continue the chase. "Why don't you just give up? You can't catch me?" The thief mocks. My blood boils in rage, making me move faster. He runs towards a large building and begins to climb it. "I can't let him get away," I think to myself as I continue the pursuit. I leap towards the building and begin to scale it using the wall's crevices. The thief's eyes widens as I start to gain on him. Soon, I am arms length away from him and I extend one arm to grab him. I manage to hold onto his tattered shirt and throw him off the wall of the building. The thief bellows in pain as he lands on the roof below. I clamber down the building before letting go of the wall and gently landing on the roof. "What's your name?" I question the thief while walking towards him.

"They call me Kane." He anxiously replies, as he crawls towards the edge of the roof. I notice his belt has a well-sealed letter attached to it. I quickly snatch the letter from him and open it, only to find a drawing and writing in Latin. He attempts to jump up to steal the letter back, but instead he winces in pain as the impact of the fall hindered him. Perplexed, I ask, "What is this?" but Kane does not say a word. I flick my wrists to reveal the blades hidden under my gauntlets and hold them against his neck. "Again, what is this?" I yell.

Kane gasps and pleads, "I will explain! Just let me live!" He eyes the blade and slowly takes a breath. "I am only a messenger but I know that the map leads to the Trinity Church. There's some sort of ring! That's all I know!" He proclaims.

I withdraw my blades as I take a step back. As I do so, a throbbing pain starts to pulse in my head, as if a hammer was repeatedly hitting my head. My vision starts to disorientate as darkness clouds my eyes, and my body abruptly drops to the ground.

"Xavier! Get up, we don't have much time!" A distant voice yells. I start to open my eyes but the light shined so brightly I could not see through it. As my eyes adjusted, I slowly start to see through the light and I manage to vaguely see Amanda. "Come on, Lucian has already left for the Trinity Church!" Amanda growls.

"Trinity Church?" I murmur. I sit up and glare at her, my mind still baffled about the previous events.

"The Trinity Church is one of the few only surviving buildings since the 1800's. That must be where the second Ring of Turin is!" Amanda explains. She walks over to the drawer beside me and opens it and pulls out a pair of gauntlets with blades under it. The same one my ancestor had. I put the gauntlets on and hid them under the sleeves of my jacket. I look up and ask "But how do you have it?"

"I work for the assassins, but Omega doesn't know that. The journey you experienced in the Helios helped Lucian piece together the clues to where the second Ring of Turin is." Amanda replies, as she pulls me off the Helios. A flood of thoughts rushes through my head, aggravating my persistent headache. "How are there two Rings of Turin?" I ask myself. I open my mouth to ask Amanda but she quickly tells me to be silent as a group of guards walk by. I follow Amanda as she swiftly navigates through the building, using her keycard to get past locked doors and hiding in the dark shadows to remain hidden from other employees. We reach a set of stairs leading to the back door of the building. Amanda and I rush towards it, trying to waste no time escaping from Omega Industries, and their wicked intentions. Amanda unlocks the door and I step outside, breathing in the fresh air. Something I thought I would never do again. Amanda points to towards the Trinity Church, an imposing edifice with patterned brick walls, arched doors, exquisite stained-glass rose windows and smaller pointed towers extending from its roof. "We must hurry. Lucian will be there any minute now!" Amanda hesitantly announced as she hurriedly made her way to the church.

As we arrive, I immediately begin to admire the prodigious church. I stand in awe at the bottom steps of the monolithic building, which seemed to loom over me – the top almost vanishing in the distance. As I make my way up the stairs, the arched doors of the Trinity Church abruptly burst open, revealing Lucian and his two brawny guards. "Xavier!" Lucian calls, almost as if he is happy to see me. "Came to stop me?" He adds in a mocking tone. His expression changes as his eyes shift to his former employee. "Amanda?" He asks, aghast at the realisation that she betrayed him. His eyes darken as his usual smug demeanour changes to an aggravated one. He points his index finger at me, showing the intricately carved, glowing ring that he was wearing. "The second Ring of Turin!" I whisper.

"We need to get it off him. And fast!" Amanda whispers back. Lucian narrows his eyes and contorts his face, concentrating on Amanda and I. A sharp pain suddenly pierces the back of my head, distorting my vision. I slowly turn my head and see my right hand move towards Amanda, who is screaming and massaging her head to relieve the pain. The blade hidden under my gauntlet unsheathes as my hand continues to move closer to Amanda. I start screaming at Lucian, begging him to stop using the Ring. I hear his laugh as I attempt to fight against the power of the Ring. My blade is only a few millimetres from Amanda's throat. "Please stop!" I cry out to Lucian. The blade begins to pierce her skin, and blood begins to trickle down her throat, causing Amanda's cries to grow louder.

Suddenly, my blade slides back and my headache unexpectedly disappears as I gain control of my body again. I move my hand away from Amanda and look over at Lucian who was staring at his guards, who are now dead. A knife was jutting out of each of the guards' foreheads. I turn around and see Dante, the leader of the Assassins, standing on the roof of the opposing building, wearing his infamous black and white coat with a hoodie over his head. I grin at him, knowing only he has that type of accuracy. I take advantage of Lucian's shock and run towards him, with both blades drawn from under the gauntlets. I jump and place both blades into Lucian's chest, knocking his body down with my knees – all in one motion. Blood begins to cascade out of his chest, like a waterfall of blood. I grab the ring from his finger, which was no longer glistening. As I slide the ringer onto my finger, it relights - its carved designs glowing as bright as the sun. Dante and Amanda, who had her hand on her bleeding neck, walk over and Dante placed his hand on my back. "It's done." I say, with a sigh relief.

"The other Ring of Turin is at headquarters" Dante informs Amanda and I. "The Assassins now have both Rings of Turin, and Omega's influence is diminished due to Lucian's death."

PS. Im still working on the ending so any ideas are appreciated (i was thinking of saying that Dante's daughter is Amanda)


End file.
